In The End
by AraAlexisBlack
Summary: Ginny discovers that harry might not be the one for her...


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.k Rowling not me**

I thought he loved me, I thought he cared, I was wrong, I thought he was happy, I thought I loved him, now I'm not so sure. He used me, it was all an act, just to get to her...  
>~December 1996~<br>I practically skipped to my lessons that day for more than one reason first it was snowing, second I was having a good hair day and third me and Harry had shared a passionate kiss the night before.

"Hi Luna" I said as I walked into my transfiguration classroom, I was fixed with a withering stare from Professor McGonagall for being too noisy.  
>"hello Ginny, you're looking exceptionally happy today."<br>All I could do was blush, "I'm sure we all know why" Malfoy sneered from behind us, I could feel my cheeks going redder and redder "oh look Weasley at this rate your cheeks will match your hair" he said almost half-heartedly "oh shut up you albino ferret, I'm sure you enjoyed your night with Pansy, she clings to you like a tick." I sneered back "what an annoying little parasite that won't let go? Yep that's her." he smirked.

"I wouldn't let her catch you say that if I were you Malfoy, let's just say I wouldn't like to be you" I said before I sighed and turned around I wasn't going to let Blondie ruin my day. Once lessons were done for the day I took my homework down to the side of the lake, I cleared a patch of snow away with my wand before sitting down. It really was quite beautiful, I would love to swim in it if it weren't for the giant squid and goodness knows what else down there. I'd always found I could concentrate better there, even when it was one of Snape's essays that's which was what I was doing now. We had to write an essay on the Wolfsbane potion, I actually found it quite easy, more annoying than anything else.

On my way back up to the castle I caught a glimpse of something or someone in the bushes nearby. I cautiously approached and what I saw brought out a fiery hatred from within my heart an uncontrollable force desperate to attack. Harry had done this before, I'd come down stairs to find Harry and Hermione asleep on the sofa together I'd forgiven him given him one more chance, but he'd just blown it, snogging Hermione really was the last straw! I was unsure what to do part of me wanted to run away and cry and the other wanted to shout at him and hex him into oblivion. I decided on the former I would find a way to get him back later use it against him somehow. I hurried back to my dorm before anyone could see my eyes on the brink of tears. I threw myself down on my bed and pulled the cosy red curtains around my bed before letting the emotion come out. The night was cold and stormy the wind whipped against the windows I couldn't get to sleep all night at least it's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow I could spend some time alone browsing in the shops. I guessed it was snowing from the faint specs of White barely visible through the old glass, I rolled over to look at the clock 6:30 it read, oh well I thought I might as well take a shower before everyone else gets up.

Breakfast was skipped as I just didn't feel hungry at least that's what I tried to tell myself. Being in Hogsmeade cheered me up it looked really pretty with all the snow around. I suddenly heard a voice as cold as the Ice that lay under my feet " Weasley" Malfoy greeted  
>"Malfoy what do you want" I said point blankly<br>"Actually I wanted to ask you something if you would be civil enough to answer, what's up with you your so down this time yesterday you were delirious?"  
>" why would you want to know even if I'd tell you?"<br>"I'm just genuinely curious" he said with a shrug  
>" Harry cheated on me ok but he doesn't know I know!"<br>Draco let out a quiet growl which I was puzzled by.  
>"Why am I telling you this anyway, it's not like you care about anything that goes on in my life or anyone else's for that matter" I questioned<br>"Maybe I do care" he replied quietly  
>"yeah right" I said before slapping him hard across the face and stalking off back up the path to the castle. I took a quick glimpse back to se Draco's shocked face staring back at me. I was one confused girl with one set of very confused emotions.<p>

~September 2017~

That was 21 years ago, I'm happy now, it turned out Draco really did care. I have a wonderful husband who I still deny ever slapping and two amazing children the eldest of which is starting Hogwarts today. If I learnt one thing from that experience it would have been that love hurts and if you don't learn to control it, it could all come crashing down around you. It turned out Harry never was really the one for me, in the end it was the bad boy the one forbidden love. And Hermione was the one for Harry, she always was...


End file.
